


Split Decisons

by Whambam06



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambam06/pseuds/Whambam06





	Split Decisons

For years I was consumed with always making the right decisons, until I threw caution to the wind and gave into my obsessions of my college love Will Gardner. The cheating went on for months until I realized how out of hand things were going to get if I didn't end things. Since then my mind has been consumed with the thought of his hands on my body his lips on my skin. We gave in with a kiss and since then things have gotten worse between us my mind thinks of nothing besides him, I can't help it. Then the phone call the call that changed my life forever, the man who occupies my every thought had been murdered in the very court we had shared on so many cases. I couldn't even believe it. From that moment on I was in a tailspin torwards destruction and I could not be stopped.  
Relief came from a peculiar source, a man I had known two weeks, Finn Polmar was his name. A man I had come in contact with when I was searching for answers about Will's death. He had helped him, tried to stop the bleeding and got shot in the process. He pulled me out of my bed for help surprisingly on his case involving the man who had shot and killed Will. It strangely gave me comfort knowing that he was with Will in his final moments giving comfort and support when he truly needed it. Since I helped him win his case we had begun going out for drinks and it brought me out of my shell and it was nice taling to someone about things I had kept inside for so long.  
Things have taken a turn lately I have begun having these dreams about Finn and I, which is weird because I usually only have these dreams about Will and Peter. Everytime I had these dreams it made it hard to see Finn againwithout imagining him naked and pulsing below my body. The crazy thing is that he's supposed to pick me up for drinks in an hour and I can't stop picturing us together. I knew I had to be crazy thinking these things, but everytime we meet for drinks or pancakes I get this rushing feeling in my stomach, and the other night when our hands were together I felt a spark, I know I did.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
State's Attorney was never something that I wanted to be, but somehow I ended up throwing my hat into this race. I figured that Eli would run my campaign and I'd be elected just as Peter was, somehow the pland changed and a new man was thrown into my life. A one Johnny Elfman, he was something else. He made me think about things in a different way, making me see his point of view.  
He pushed all of my buttons but in a weird way I liked it, the chaning dynamic I was finally the one in the power position. He ran my campaign in a way that disgusted me, it made me feel as if I was a lower human being for associating with him. Weeks later who knew that I would be kissing him in the parking garage after my debate prep. It gave me a rush and a thrill I didn't know that I was seeking. That happened last Friday and he has been calling me since then, I thought avoiding the situation would make it better but it just seems to keep bringing it back up. I was geting ready for the night when I heard my one ringing once again, I decided to ignore it once again. Then after it went to voicemail I heard two dings telling me I had a text message. It wasnt until I heard a knock at my door that I finally read the message, That he was coming here.....  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
It took two more knocks until I opened the door, and when I did I saw Finn and Johnny awkwardly standing side by side awkwardly looking at me....


End file.
